Jin'zek Sandscalp
}}| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} The Shaman Necrolyte, relative of the Chief Ukorz Sandscalp is a proud member of the of the Zul Khani Empire, rightful Ruler of the Sandfury Compound near the Abyssal Sands in Tanaris. Jin'zek currently resides in Zul'Khazar. Background Jin'zek's actual parents are unknown, but it is known they were related to Ukorz Sandscalp. He was raised in Zul'Farrak by Ukorz Sandscalp. He was taught Shamanism by his master Garin'ji. Jin'zek resided in Zul'Farrak always, he never left the place untill he grew up and decided to go on a quest with his master Garin'ji. Ukorz Sandscalp sent him and his finest men to take over the Dunemaul Compound near the Abyssal Sands in Tanaris. Jin'zek established a small base over there. The Sandfury Trolls attacked the Dunemaul Ogres, but failed many times to overtake it. The Ogres and the Trolls battled every day. Untill one day Jin'zek and his master Garin'ji managed to take down all the Ogres and take the Dunemound Compound for themselves. Renaming it to the Sandfury Compound. Many years later after Jin'zek was a trained shaman he left Tanaris and after travelling for many years he had a vision of the Vol Khani Tribe and the Ba'janzi Island . He seeked them out and joined the great two leaders Vorillj Vol'khan and Zalanzari Vol'khan. After couple of years the Vol Khani Tribe then joined the Zul Khani Empire. Jin'zek had a strange dream of his Master Garin'ji. In the dream Garin'ji told him to seek him out in Tanaris again so he can teach him a power that he never taught anyone. Jin'zek travelled back to Tanaris, after wandering thru the desert he found his master at the Eastmoon Ruins. He was surrounded by Zombies. Jin'zek did not know what was happening, but it seemed like that Garin'ji had powers of a Necrolyte. Jin'zek spent months and months in Tanaris with Garin'ji, learning the powers of a Necrolyte untill he succeeded and finally managed to learn the great and dark powers. Jin'zek was then a powerful binder of souls that commands the black powers that hold control over the earth. Linked into the dominions of the lower planes, he has power over all things dark and evil, including the raising of fallen warriors to create armies of the undead. Biography Jin'zek Sandscalp looks like an average sized Sandfury Troll. He wears a red/purple robe with an enchanted wooden mask. His hair style is a red colored crest. He has a fear of amnesia and solitude. He is clear-minded, energetic, reliable, rational, loyal, impatient and even cunning. Jin'zek is friendly to his fellow troll friends and not soo adaptable (one of the reasons why is he still more loyal to the Vol'khani Members). His best friend is Bazu the Headshrinker. Jin'zek currently resides in Zul'Khazar and he has not been in Tanaris for quite some time. Category:Sand Troll Category:Biography